Fairy's Treasure, A Dragon's Pleasure
by Happyfish
Summary: I can not make a summary you just gotta read it it Yoai and I do not own Yugioh!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy's Treasure, A dragons Pleasure

Chap.1

Happyfish: I do not own Yugioh!!!!

"Talking"

"Singing"

'Thinking'

/ Mind Link /

(Author's Notes)

**TYPES OF MAGICAL CREATURES:**

Dragon: They are the most powerful of magical creatures and are the lords of the land and they can assume any creature they wish. They way the other races can tell that they are dragons in a non-dragon form is there eyes. They only have three types of eye colors red, ruby and blood red. They can breathe fore and have an intelligence that almost non of the other races can surpass and can live forever and can pass that ability to another being not of their own race if they so chose to.

Fairy: They are the weakest in bodily strength out of races and are in general the slaves to the other races, although the only race that can have slaves are the dragons. Fairies can fly and can assume the shape of other races, but when they do they look very small. They are the smallest of all the races and the way you can tell that they are fairies is the color of their eyes in general they have eye colors of all the gemstones except for the red colors. You can tell a slave fairy from a free fairy because a free fairy does not have at least some chains and or a collar on them. Also, they are the only race where both males and females can get pregnant and the only race that has healing magic.

Elf: They are very quick and they cannot fly their magic is strictly defensive and they can not change shape or race and their eye colors are usually a brown or lilac color. They can hear the plants and animals speak as if they spoke their own language and are gifted with tongues, the ability to pick up any language almost instantaneously.

Dwarf: They are the third shortest race and they have black eyes and are good with metal work and they work in the mines with the goblins and have very little magic.

Goblin: They can control fire to a small degree and they also work in the mines with the dwarves.

The mind link is and only occurs between mates and they can be of the same gender or not and the same race or not.

**Rulers or princes of the races:**

Although the dragons rule the land they allow the other races to have rulers, they just have to follow the command of the dragon ruler.

Yami: Ruler of the dragons and is very powerful and has only one relative, his cousin Seto Kiaba.

Solomon: Ruler of the fairies and is the oldest of the fairies and is very wise and has only one relative, his grandson crowned prince Yugi.

Bakura: Ruler of the elves and has not relatives and has a mate named Ryou.

Marik: Ruler of the dwarves and has no relatives although his mate Malik has two, a sister and an adopted older brother.

Weevil: Ruler of the goblins has no relatives or mate and is a complete jerk.

Yugi: Crowned Prince of the fairies and is as powerful as the king of dragons, but not over powers of darkness but of light and no one but his closest friends, himself and his grandfather knows of this. They all fear of what would happen to Yugi if any of the other races or the dragons found out about Yugi.

Joey was angry, no he was more than that, he as so angry he saw red and the reason for this was because of that no good arrogant full of himself bastard high priest named Seto Kiaba of the dragons made him a slave.

'What that bastard does not realize is that he was so close to seeing the light and hope and happiness of all fairies existence.' Thought Joey. 'If the fairies ever heard that our little prince was made a slave their would be a… I do not want to know what, but the true strength of our powers would be known to this entire world.'

Just then another fairy slave came up to him and whispered and his voice go quieter as he asked "How is the treasure doing high priest Joey?"

"The treasure was doing fine that last I saw of him." Replied Joey.

Dragons loved treasure, whether it was gold, jewels or slaves or their mate it was treasure and they horded it jealously.

So when one slave asked another slave about this mysterious treasure and was heard by the kind of dragons Yami, naturally he was curious and felt a spark of possessiveness for what ever the treasure might be.

"What is the treasure you two speak of?" Asked Yami.

Both fairies froze and stiffened and looked at one another and said "This treasure no dragon may find or keep for it is ours and shall forever remain ours till our dying breath none of any other race has seen our greatest treasure and as far as we know and hope none shall ever see the precious treasure!"

That only just made his curiosity and instincts to find treasure peak even higher until he felt like he was bursting to find out who or what it was.

Dragons were very possessive over what they thought was their and Yami was no exception from this.

Yami smirked and said "We shall see, I shall find and have this precious treasure of yours."

The two fairies were now incensed and trembled with anger and said as he hissed, "You shall never find our little prince of light!"

Yami smirked again, but this time in victory as he had taunted them into telling him what the treasure he was now seeking.

"Thank you for telling me what your race's most precious treasure, now I will go off in search of your precious prince of light." Said Yami.

And was pleasantly surprised when he saw a look of horror and fright on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy's Treasure, A dragons Pleasure

Chap.2

Happyfish: I do not own Yugioh!!!!

"Talking"

"Singing""Spells"

'Thinking'

/ Mind Link /

(Author's Notes)

'No!' Thought Joey. 'He can not find Yugi! I he does then… the dragons will have another of the most powerful!' (1)

Yami smirked at the two fairies and flapped his powerful black wings and flew towards the fairies capitol, when Seth, his cousin and one of his most trusted high priests flew towards him.

"Yes?" Inquired Yami he wondered what Seth wanted.

"Yami, we need to send an envoy to talk with the fairy king." Said Seth.

"Why?" Asked Yami.

"Because they seem a little restless and discontent with things and we need to keep them happy, after all, the last thing we need is an uprising." Replied Seth. (2)

"Why would they want to start an uprising?" Asked Yami confused.

"I do not know, that is why we need some one over there to try and see why they do not seem to be too happy." Replied Seth.

"I will go and talk to their king, after all there is nothing much I can do here." Said Yami.

'Good, now that is the perfect excuse I have to go to them and also once I find the treasure, I will also smooth things out with them and come back with the precious that they have.' Thought Yami. 'But I wonder what it is, is it gold, or jewels or is it a person?'

"My king?" Said Seth. "Are you sure it is wise to do that?"

"If I show interest personally in them and help them, then if as you say they are less likely to start an uprising." Replied Yami.

"At least take a couple people with you Yami." Said Seth.

"Fine, I shall take you and Mahad to help me on this diplomatic venture." Replied Yami.

Seth nodded and flew off to find Mahad and bring him here so that they could go to the fairies.

"Have we sent a messenger up ahead of us so that they know to expect our arrival?" Asked Mahad.

"Seth, go get one of our fastest fliers and tell him to give them a message that we are going to go and speak with their king." Said Yami.

"Yes sire." Said Seth and he flew off and roared for the flier to come, gave him the message and after he flapped off.

They waited for several hours and flew off after him.

Happyfish: That is all for now folks!

Yugi: Please review!

Happyfish: Thank you for reading!

Yami: soo… I and a couple of my priests are going to the fairies…

Happyfish: Yep!

(1) Remember that Yami has the powers of darkness and no one can stand up to him because he is very powerful.

(2) Remember that even though they allow the other races to have leaders and stuff, the dragons ultimately rule all the races.


	3. FORGIVE ME BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	4. Chapter 3

Fairy's Treasure, A dragon's pleasure

Chapter 3

Happyfish: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami landed at the palace of the fairy's, they looked at him in shock and ran to inform their king about his arrival.

Yami transformed into a humanoid form, all except for draconic wings and his blood red eyes.

As he strode into the palace someone nearly flew into him, Yami moved out of the way and caught the person.

He saw a miniaturized purple eyed and tipped hair colored fairy look alike, he looked so cute and delicate.

Yami purred at the little one and asked, "what is your name little one?"

"Pr-prince Yu-yugi," stuttered Yugi looking down at Yami's feet blushing slightly.

"You are so adorable," Yami purred again, "I think I shall take you back with me to my home."

"B-but I," started Yugi.

"I have heard that the fairies are getting restless and they might rebel against my rule," said Yami, "and if you are with me, I doubt that they will think of those thoughts again."

"No one would dare try to go up against your control, you do not need me," said Yugi, he did not want to leave his home; he was already sorrowful that something had happened to one of his friends.

"Oh, but I want you to come with me little one," the lust and desire in Yami's voice made Yugi shiver in fright.

"Oh, do not worry, I will be gentle," said Yami soothingly.

"King Yami," said king Solomon, "please release my grandson Yugi."

Yami thought about it for a moment and slowly released the little one.

"I would like little prince Yugi to accompany with me to my home," said Yami, "so that I could learn to understand your people better."

Solomon did not trust the dictator, but he had no choice, but he had to agree to Yami's demand, he just hoped that Yugi would not get hurt.

"Alright," agreed Solomon reluctantly.

"Good," said Yami with a smirk, "also I had heard a rumor that your kingdom is restless,"

"One of the beloved lords is missing, his name is Joey," said Solomon.

'The new slave is a noble from this kingdom,' thought Yami, 'how interesting.'

"A pity," said Yami.

Happyfish: There I hope you guys are happy, that was all I could write before my writer's block came back.


	5. Chapter 4

Fairy's Treasure, Dragon's Pleasure

Chapter 4

Happyfish: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!

Yugi: A new chapter already? I thought you had writer's block.

Happyfish: Thanks to psychicgirl32 and her suggestions I was able to make a new chapter, hopefully it will be long enough to satisfy my readers with for a while…

"The reason why I want Yugi to come with me is because I want to have a further cementing of the draconic and fairy ties," explained Yami, "to do that I must marry crowned prince Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened at the same time as his grandfathers had, Yugi's parents had been killed by dragons.

"Surely there is no higher honor than having one of your own family marry me," said Yami arrogantly, but he also did have a point.

Yami was one of the most eligible and unattainable bachelors in all of the kingdoms, he was very powerful, handsome, wealthy and in a position of the highest power.

"I had already agreed that Yugi can go with you my liege," said Solomon tiredly, dealing with Yami drained a person, with his supremely commanding aura and dark magical powers that he did not try to hide in the slightest.

"I know you had already agreed, but I had yet to tell you why I wanted the little one," pointed out Yami.

"Where will the… ceremony take place," asked Yugi.

"In my palace two months from today, after all I do wish to get to know you better," said Yami.

"Oh," said Yugi, his voice had grown small at Yami's last sentence.

All those not of draconic descent that went to that palace where never seen of again, unless their burnt carcasses counted.

"Could I say good bye to my friends," asked Yugi, he was not looking at Yami, or at his grandfather.

Yugi felt tears starting to gather, but he refused to cry in front of Yami, he would try and not show any emotion around or toward the dragon.

"Of course," replied Yami, for some reason his voice seemed to have grown softer, almost gentle or tender, "I am not so cruel as to not allow you that and if you wish and if they want to come as well you can take one or two of your friends with you to your new home."

"Thank you," replied Yugi with his eyes still downcast.

Yugi flew to where he knew where several of his friends were eavesdropping and looked at them with his large scared, tearful amethyst purple eyes.

"Yugi," said Ryou and Malik simultaneously as well as looking deadly serious, "we will go with you into to dragon's palace."

"Are you sure you want to go into the lions' den with me," asked Yugi, "after all, I would feel better knowing that you guys are safe and here."

"Aw, but where is the fun and adventure in that," asked Malik, "after all, I have heard rumors about what that place looks like and I want to see for myself what it looks like and if you think that I am letting you go somewhere foreign without me, then you are crazier than the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland."

"I read that story," said Ryou, "who wrote it again?"

"I don't remember," replied Malik and Yugi.

"That was a really strange book," said Ryou and the other two nodded.

"Don't get off subject;" said Malik, "we are going to go with Yugi to give him support while he marries one of the most powerful, evil and frightening beings in the entire world."

"Thanks Malik," said Yugi sarcastically, "I really needed to be reminded of that red eyed monster."

"You should not call your fiancé a monster," said Ryou, "even though he is quite intimidating."

"Hopefully we will hear news about what happened to Joey, after the dragons are the ones that have the most slaves and slave trade," said Yugi.

Yugi said goodbye to several of his acquaintances and went back to where Yami was waiting for him and he told him that two of his friend were going with him to the palace.

Yugi and his two friends were just barely able to keep up with the dragon, but Yugi was tiring quickly, he did not go on long flights, but he did not want to admit weakness near the dragon king.

Malik and Ryou within the next half hour were worried about Yugi, he was about to collapse, Yami looked back and noted the worried looks on Yugi's two friends faces.

He also noticed how exhausted Yugi looked, quickly he turned around and plucked Yugi out of the air and held him.

"Little one you are tired," said Yami, "So I shall carry you the rest of the way home."

"No, I can fly the rest of the way to your palace," protested Yugi.

"You are going to marry me my little mate and my palace is going to be your new home, and do not lie to me I can tell that you are very tired," retorted Yami.

The arrived at the palace an hour or so later and landed, Yami gently set Yugi down and they walked through the palace's front door.

Yami's two friends and advisors Marik and Bakura tackled Yami and looked over at the newest people; Marik immediately knew that the cute blonde fairy was his mate.

Bakura saw the fluffy haired silverette and knew he was in love with to pretty fairy, and then they saw the Yami look alike.

"Who are you fluffy," asked Bakura pointing at Ryou.

Ryou looked highly insulted and said, "it is rude to point and to not say your name first when you want to know some ones name."

"My name is Bakura, now will you tell me your name," said Bakura slightly annoyed.

"Hm…. Let me think, no," said Ryou and he turned away from the rude dragon.

"Ryou," said the Yami look alike, "you should not be so rude to some one you just met even thought he was rude first you should not be rude back after all the two wrongs don't make a right."

"But two lefts do," said Ryou.

"My name is Marik pretty fairy," said Marik pouncing on Malik, "what is your name."

"GAH," replied Malik surprised.

Marik blinked confused, "your name is GAH? I think a nicer name for you would be Mahad or Mahado."

"My name is Malik no gah, you just startled me when you pounced on me," said a disgruntled Malik.

"Oh…" was the eloquent reply from Marik, "that is even prettier and it fits you best!"

Malik rolled his eyes at the queer dragon, but he could not help his lips inch up slightly in a smile.

Joey was on an assignment from the jerk a.k.a. Seto the evil dragon of annoyance when he heard Malik's voice.

He looked over and saw Yugi, Ryou and Malik, his eyes widened in horror and he ran over to his friends.

"Joey," said Yugi surprised and happy as he gave his new found friend a hug.

"What are you and the other two doing here," asked Joey.

"I am going to be forced to marry the king of dragons to cement the ties between the fairy nation and the dragon kingdom," replied Yugi dully.

"Wonderful," said Joey sarcastically. "I got captured and am now as slave to the Jerk,"

"His name is Seto and he is my cousin," said Yami.

"There you are puppy," said Seto, "what is taking you so long to get what I wanted."

"So you kidnapped my friend and … well he was going to be one of my royal advisors," said Yugi glaring up at the very tall blue dragon.

"Oh, that is right I forgot to tell your king and my puppy that he is my mate," said Seto with a shrug.

"Joey is your what," asked Ryou, he did not believe that he quite caught what the great ice dragon had said.

"My dear little fairy Joey is my mate," said Seto.

"Oh no I am not," said Joey.

"Oh, but you are little one, the reason why you do not immediately see it is because you are not the dominant in the relationship," smirked Seto as he looked down at Joey.

Seto loved to annoy his puppy because of the faces that he would make and how flustered he would get.

"Seto, Marik, Bakura," said Yami, "I need your help with making plans for my wedding to my mate Yugi."

He had touched Yugi's shoulder when he said the last part of the sentence; it had made every one that was present look at the pair of them.

Yugi did not like Yami touching him, but Yugi's forgiving and kind nature was rebelling against the uncharacteristic display of temper and intolerance he had been showing towards the dragon.

Happyfish: there I hope you people are happy!

Yami: and why would they be happy?

Happyfish: because I have written six pages of this story!

Yami: why is Yugi being so angry with me?

Happfish: why do you not ask Yugi he is right over there… *points over where Yugi is*

Yugi: I was just forced to go away from my home and probably never to return because the ruler of everything says that I am his mate and I cannot say anything against it. Plus I have only heard rumors of what you are like and most of them are not very flattering.

Happyfish: Now Yugi, you should give him a chance…

Yugi: Hmph!

Happyfish: Well you have no choice as I am the author I shall make you love Yami.

Yugi: how?

Happyfish; I have to almighty computer on which means I can write whatever I want and you the characters have to deal with it.

Yami: Happyfish does have a point little one.

Joey: question!

Happyfish: answer.

Joey: HAPPYFISH!

Happfish: Yes?

Joey: my question is WHY THE HECK AM I THE MATE TO THE DRACONIC ICECUBE!

Happyfish: Because I wanted you to be and because to the wonderfully helpful suggestion of one of my reviewers.


	6. Chapter 5

A Fairy's Treasure, A Dragon's Pleasure

Chapter 5

Happyfish: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: I thought you had writer's block…

Happyfish: I did have writer's block, but thanks to psychicgirl32's suggestion I was able to write a chapter. I apologize in advance if it is too short for people's liking.

Yami: *impatient* what is going to happen in this chapter.

Happyfish: *mysterious and slightly evil smile* lots of things.

Yami: Like what?

Happyfish; by the end of this chapter you'll find out.

Yugi thought to himself, 'great so those are the dragons that will help him to force me further into a gilded cage.'

"Alright, I' will help you," said Yami's friends.

The quartet went to a different room; the fairies were able to talk with each other without any of their captors hearing them.

"Joey," said Yugi going over to his friend, "have they been treating you well? Have any of them hurt you?"

"I'm fine Yugi," said Joey,"it's you who I am worried about."

"Whatever for," asked Yugi confused.

"Well…" said Joey, "there is this dragoness who really wants Yami, she has done things to make other potential suitors to… disappear, but nothing has been proven of course one way or another. There was this one time when Yami was going to get married, it was a sprite by the name of Heba. The rumor says that she either killed him or had him killed, but of course Yami has not heard this rumor."

"Oh, joy," said Yugi sarcastically, "a homicidal dragoness is going to be after me because her king lusts for me and she lusts for him."

Anzu noticed the blonde slave of Seth talking to three new beings, all three of them were male and of the same race as Seth's slave.

The smallest one looked a lot like her Yami, but different. Of course her Yami was much sexier and hotter than that fairy.

She figured that the three new ones were slaves, and since she was a higher being than those lowly four she wanted them to do something for her.

So she sauntered over and said to the Bakura look alike to do her hair for her.

Ryou turned and looked at her coldly and said, "I am neither a slave nor servant be how you dare order me around… Dragoness ..."

The way he had halted himself before saying what race she was made her feel insulted, she knew he had wanted to say something else, but had not.

"How dare you insult me you lower life form," shouted Anzu arrogantly.

Ryou's eyes flashed from brown to red and he hissed low and dangerous, the air around Anzu growing colder than an artic wind.

"Lower life form eh?" said Ryou, "you thing have forgotten that it is the fairies who control all elements except for fire, I could kill you with a painful death by ice, but I won't."

Slowly the temperature in the room went back up to where it was before she had opened her mouth and inserted her foot in to it so far that it went out her butt.

Ryou flew off in a random direction; he did not want to hurt anyone regardless of how much they so richly deserved it.

"It seems," said Yugi in a stage whisper to Malik and Joey, "that all dragons are narcissistic in one way or another."

"I am not a narcissistic," shouted Anzu, she had no idea what the word meant but she did know when she was being insulted, "just because I think I am better than all of you and almost everyone else does not mean that I am a narcissist."

Malik sniggered and said, "that is what being a narcissistic is basically being, a person who characteristic of those having an inflated idea of their own importance."

"I did not know that the intelligence level of a dragon could go any lower," said Ryou in a stage whisper to Yugi and Joey.

Joey laughed, while Yugi remained indifferent, the four friends talked about things as Joey gave them the tour of the palace.

Anzu roared at them and stomped off, calming down she looked for her Yami.

She had heard that he was planning a wedding; hopefully it would be herself to her Yami.

Pegasus was flying around when he noticed some one, it was a very pretty fairy boy, and he looked similar to his king, but not.

Pegasus wanted the boy, but he saw Yami try to snuggle with the fairy, who coldly brushed him off.

'So my leader is marrying that little beauty,' thought Pegasus, 'perhaps I shall speak with Anzu about splitting those two apart.'

So Pegasus told Anzu who Yami was marrying, but before she could storm off he offered a plan so that he could get the fairy and she Yami.

Pegasus found out through Anzu that the Fairy's name was Yugi, which meant game in the language of the dragons.

Pegasus knew that the little one would love him when he saw and talked to him, after all he did not seem to like Yami much.

"Oh Yu~gi boy," sang Pegasus, "I would like to speak with you."

Yugi wondered how the silvery white dragon knew his name, the dragon flew down to him and transformed into his half human form and walked over to him.

For some reason that Yugi could not fathom, he did not trust this new dragon and eyed him warily.

"My name is Maxamillion Pegasus, but please just call me Max," said Pegasus cheerfully, "so Yugi boy, how did you come to be in this palace?"

"Your king took a lusting to me and decided that in order to cement the ties between the fairy race and the dragon race further he had to marry the crowned prince of the fairies," explained Yugi unhappily, "he is really clingy at times and it is rather annoying."

"Ah," said Pegasus.

After bidding his Yugi a good day he flew off to find and talk with Anzu, after speaking to him once Pegasus wanted him badly.

Once the two of them were alone and no one could accidentally hear them Pegasus told her it was time to enact the plan.

So Pegasus hit Yugi with a sleep spell and he sank to the floor dead asleep meanwhile Anzu went off to find and be with her Yami.

"Oh my Ya~mi," sang Anzu as she tried to latch on to him.

Yami side stepped her and allowed her to fall, sadly she was able to use her wings and no fall.

She pouted and looked up at him looking hurt and asked, "How could you be so mean to me Yami?"

"Because I have never liked you the way you do to me," replied Yami, "also I have a fiancée."

"Ah, who cares about him," said Anzu dismissively, "he is just a lower life form, and honestly you should not pollute yourself with such trash."

Yami glared at her harshly and said in a voice of pure fire, "how dare you insult my Yugi, he is beautiful and pure."

Anzu groaned, it was not working, Pegasus had told her that once Yugi was out of the way Yami would be like putty in her hands.

She thought with a mental gasp of shock and anger, 'he was lying to me most likely, unless my dear Yami is playing hard to get.'

**CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE OF SCENE CHANGE**

Yugi groaned and woke up and realized with a jolt that he was not where he had been earlier.

"Oh relax my Yugi," purred Pegasus, "while Anzu is off distracting Yami I am here to distract you."

"What do you mean by distract," asked Yugi nervously as he tried to get off the bed.

He then realized that he could not get off the bed because he was chained to it.

"Hm..." said Pegasus, "I wonder if this is your first time rolling between the sheets. After all you do seem so very innocent looking and seeming."

Yugi gasped at the lewd comment and started to fear for his virginity and for himself.

'Yami was never this bad,' thought Yugi, 'oh Yami where are you? I sure do need your help right now.'

Back to where Yami is dealing with Anzu and she said, "Aw… come on it is not like he will notice; and besides Pegasus has him."

"What do you mean Pegasus has him," asked Yami, well more like demanded.

"Well it seems he has fallen in love with the little annoyance of a life form and he and I decided to split you two apart," said Anzu before she realized what she was saying.

Yami growled dangerously and struck her he ordered the guards to lock her in the dungeons and make sure that none of the guards follows her orders.

Yami desperately searched for his Yugi and enlisted the help of his and Yugi's friends.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME," was the terrified and hysterical voice of Yugi, Yami heard and barged into the room what he saw angered him.

His Yugi was crying and bound, as Pegasus was undressing him, with a thunderous roar he grabbed Pegasus and ripped him apart mentally and ordered guards to put him in the dungeons.

Both Anzu and Pegasus were going to be hanged the following morning, Yami rushed over to Yugi who looked up at him tearfully but happily.

Quickly he put the half torn clothes back on his poor Yugi, and unbound him, what Yugi did next surprised Yami.

Yugi pounced on him and hugged and whispered, "thank you Yami, I was afraid that he was g-going to r-rape me."

"Shhh," said Yami soothingly, "he and his accomplice are going to be hanged in the morning."

Yugi relaxed and he said to Yami, "thank you again for saving me,"

"Yugi, you are mine to protect and cherish," said Yami seriously as he gazed solemnly into Yugi's eyes.

Before this little incident he would argue about Yami thinking of him as an object rather than his mate.

Next morning Anzu and Pegasus were beheaded and their bodies burned and their ashes spread over cow dung.

Yugi had gotten a lot nice to Yami and had decided to actually give Yami a chance and really looked at him.

Yugi had found out much to his embarrassment that Yami was actually good looking, no more than good looking he was drop dead sexy.

Yami: *looks like he is about to explode with anger*

Happyfish: *is confused* what is wrong with you?

Yami: I cannot believe that someone would dare to touch my Yugi.

Happyfish: Oh…

Yami: *glares at Happyfish*

Happfish: Look on the bright side will you? At least Yugi is friendlier to you and is possibly developing a crush on you.

Yami: That is a good thing.

Happyfish: well my dear readers that is another chapter is out.

Yami: It was a really long chapter.

Happyfish: Hey! I'm sick and I have a fever…

Yami: And that is my problem … why?

Happyfish: Well it is not your problem but I have also been busy doing other things as well!

Yami: Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses.

Yugi: please review Happyfish's story!

Yami: Or else…

Happfish and Yugi: *at the same time shout* do not threaten the reviewers; it might make them less likely to read the story.

Yami: Hmp.


End file.
